Konoha life excerpt
by jamie260
Summary: a collection of clips from my story about the life of naruto and hinata from freshman year of highschool to thier wedding day and more. the story is much more interesting than it sounds and will be uploaded as soon as possible. until then enjoy these
1. Chapter 1: dance lessons

"_What do you _think_ a suitable punishment will be Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, glaring at the blonde over her hands._

"_Um…Not go to the dance?" he asked hopefully please, please, please, please, oh please don't make me go to that dance!_

"_Oh, really? You seem very eager not to go to the dance." She observed, leaning back in her leather chair._

"_Uh, uh…No! Of course I want to go!" he yelled, hoping his ploy would work._

"_Don't lie to me Gaki," she warned him, "I can see it written all over your face. Why don't you go to the dance?"_

"_Well, the thing is…Idon'tknowhowtodance." He mumbled, blushing slightly in embarrassment._

"_Speak up," she urged him._

"_I-I don't know how to dance." He admitted._

"_Well, then I have a solution for that," she smirked, sending a chill down Naruto's spine. This couldn't be good…_

_He watched cautiously as she picked up the phone on her desk, holding it to her for a moment before pressing a single button on the receiver. Silence._

"_Ah, yes, Shizune—"_

"_No, I don't need more sake and—No! Of course not…I was getting to that…can you send me Hyuuga Hinata…yes that will be all…No!" with an aggravated sigh she slammed the phone on the receiver._

_Hinata-chan…What does she have to do with this? He thought in confusion._

Now here he was, leaning against one of the rows of stacked desks in an empty classroom, waiting for Hinata to show up. After Hinata had arrived Tsunade had picked for him the cruelest punishment of all, dance lessons and even worse he would and Hinata would have to do a solo dance in front of everyone at the dance if going wasn't bad enough. He groaned in frustration, jamming his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans. He was truthfully quite surprised when he'd learned of Hinata's ability to dance. _I had no idea…_ he thought, sighing as he recounted all the memories he'd acquired with her over the years. Now a senior there was one thing of which he was certain, he'd fallen for Hyuuga Hinata.

It was at that particular moment that the object of his musings appeared through the classroom door, closing it silently behind her before turning to face him, hair fanning out as a slight breeze blew through one of the large open windows.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," she greeted him with a friendly smile, long gone were the days of her fainting and stuttering; an accomplishment she was quite proud of due to her shy nature.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," replied, watching her as she set down a small stereo on one of the empty desks.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she spoke up as she tied her hair up with a small purple elastic.

"Hai?"  
"Please don't try to skip out on practice anymore." She teased him, referring to how their first lesson was fail because Naruto had decided he'd take the time to spend in the downtown part of Konoha's village.

"Hey, don't doubt me like that Hinata-chan," he pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

She giggled slightly at his antics as he leaned back on one of the desks behind him. Even though she'd managed to overcome stuttering and fainting her signature blush refused to leave her. She could feel the heat spreading on her cheeks as he suddenly turned his focused blue gaze to her. The gaze she'd loved since she'd first seen him; of course he hadn't known it was her at the time.

"So, Hinata-chan, what are we going to learn exactly? I mean I know we're dancing and stuff, but…"

"You want to know what we're learning?" she finished for him as she joined him by the desks.

"Hai," he admitted lowering his eyes from her pale lavender ones.

"Naruto-kun," she started softly, causing him to turn back to her, _Oh my gosh, he's looking at me with those eyes!_ She screamed in her head, trying her hardest to fight the oncoming blush.

Unfortunately it seems that luck was not on her side that day; as soon as their eyes made contact she was at a loss for words and her cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink. Almost subconsciously their faces began drifting closer together until they could feel each other's breath on the other's face. Hinata fought down the urge to close the gap and kiss him, luckily for her she was far too shy to do that, _besides,_ she though miserably_ he doesn't like me that way…_ Biting her lip to keep back an onslaught of tears she turned her head away from him, shielding her eyes with her bangs.

"W-we should get started," she whispered, fighting to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Yeah," he whispered sadly.

"Alright," she stated, dusting her hands and trying her best to put up a cheerful expression, "let's get started; first I'll teach you a basic move."

"What do I do, Hinata-chan?"

"Come here for a second," she told him, watching as he obediently complied, "Alright now, place your hand here," she instructed, doing her best to place his hand on her upper back, "and your other hand will hold mine like this."

She looked down at their feet for a moment before looking back up to his face, they were close now, not as close as they had been moments before, but still enough so to make Hinata infinitely nervous. She smiled at him gently before they began to move.

It had been three hours since they started and the sun was beginning to set, bathing the classroom in a golden glow as the two young students gazed out over the school grounds. The ocean shimmered in the distance giving the campus an almost unreal glow as it swallowed the sun. Naruto, however had his fixed on, what to him, was the most breathtaking sight of all; completely dwarfing the sky in front of him. No, his eyes were for one only. His gaze was riveted to Hinata's face, the way her eyes were closed in contentment as the sun's fading glow caressed her face while she sighed in contentment. A slight breeze brushed her face making leaves float past them in the fall air. It was perfect, she was perfect. She was everything to him. She turned her face to him, opening her eyes halfway to give her face a dreamy quality that almost made him stop breathing.

He reached forward, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. As his hand pulled away he noted the surprise and want lingering in her eyes as she switched her focus to his face. Once again they felt an undeniable force bringing their faces closer together; only this time they didn't fight it. Breathing…shallow and deep as the moment built…eyes…closing in preparation…lips…drawing closer to…

"NARU-CHAN!" the obnoxious call sounded through the building.

Both teens jumped, pulling away and blushing in embarrassment as the footsteps grew louder, accompanied by a loud crash.

"NARU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" it called again.

"I'd better go see what she wants before someone gets hurt," he chuckled, his voice and eyes thick with sadness and disappointment.

He turned, grabbing his bag from an empty seat and slinging the black backpack over his shoulder as he sighed sadly. She couldn't let him go, not like this…

"Naruto-kun," she whispered bravely.

"Hai, Hinata-chan?" he asked, turning to face her.

What she did next, neither would forget as long as they lived. She kissed him. It wasn't long or passionate or anything what either had imagined their first kiss to be. It was short and sweet, almost like a peck, before she drew away, blushing and smiling.

"M-meet me by the fountain tonight?" she whispered, not daring to meet his gaze, almost turning completely into the old Hinata.

Naruto, however, was still completely stunned at the action and could only to manage a dumb nod and a mumbled 'Hai'.

"THERE YOU ARE NARU-CHAN!" a female voice cried enthusiastically as the door to the classroom was slammed open to reveal a red-headed girl from their grade.

Her brown eyes lit up hungrily as she spotted the tall blonde, looking at her with a mixture of fear, dread, and disgust. Suddenly Naruto's number-one fan-girl lunged forward, meaning to latch onto him before he moved out of the way.

"Oh, Naru-chan," she exaggerated the suffix in his name to make it sound sickeningly sweet, "I've been looking for you for ages. Iruka-sensei and were so worried when you weren't at your room."

He groaned in frustration as the parasitic girl refused to relinquish her grip on his arm and shot a helpless and pleading look at Hinata, only to find she was already halfway out the door.

"I'm fine Toshiko," he grumbled to her, "I was just about to walk _Hina-chan_ back to her dorm."

"Naru-chan, she can do it herself, besides," she pouted her lips to him a batted her eyes at him, "what about me?"

"Eh, Wait up Hinata-chan!" he called after the indigo-haired girl as he ran to catch up with her.

"N-naruto-kun?" she asked in confusion as he appeared next to her, the over-bearing red-head nowhere in sight.

"Just go with it," he pleaded her.

She nodded in consent as they headed out of the building.

The two teens stood outside of the girl's dorm, gazing at each other softly. Anyone who wandered across the scene would've said it was the sweetest thing in the world. They stood facing each one hand entwined with the other. He ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned her cheek into the tender embrace. Then he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek before whispering a few words that resulted in her eyes widening, tears of joy forming in their lavender depths. He pulled back grinning at her before he turned at started down the tree-lined path.

Not trusting herself the girl raised a shaking hand to touch the spot on her cheek as tears began to cascade down their rosy surface. His words still sounded in his head as she watched him leave…

_Aishiteru my Hina-hime…_

The wind seemed to whisper it continuously as it blew a few stray locks into her face. She smiled to herself as she turned to open the door of the dorm. One thing she knew for certain, she couldn't wait for midnight…


	2. Chapter 2: training

Hinata waited nervously by the goal post, constantly fidgeting with the ties on her overly baggy sweat-shirt. She looked up cautiously at the sky as the dark clouds clouded the sky, threatening the school with rain. Sighing she let the hoodie's tie fall from her fingertips as she brooded over the reason she was here. She had failed…again. All her friends, Tenten, Sakura, even Ino had made first string for the soccer team; she, once-again, had fallen short and only managed to achieve a second string position and as a goalie. Mentally she cursed her own incapability as she felt the tears beginning to water in her eyes. _Weak…failure…incapable…_ those words echoed in her head as a constant reminder. Of course she'd tried, she'd performed better than ever before but it wasn't enough and now here she was…waiting for Naruto to show up after her so kindly agreed to help her practice and earn a promotion to first string. _Naruto…_one of the rare delights in her life and coincidentally the one she was falling in love with. His strong, bold, determined personality served as to attract her while his golden hair and sapphire blue eyes only served to heighten that attraction.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" he yelled enthusiastically to her as he ran down the hill to the soccer field.

"O-ohayo, N-naruto-k-kun." She stuttered the response to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Hinata-chan," he laughed scratching the back of his head the best he could on account of the heavy bag of soccer balls he was holding on his shoulder, "Sasuke-teme wouldn't unlock the door to let me in."

"I-it's alright, N-naruto-kun."

"Let's get started then, ne." he smiled.

Nonchalantly he walked to the white line at the edge of the goal post and dropped then bag of balls, along with a water bottle. Hinata blushed furiously when she saw him pull his maroon hoodie over his head to reveal a black t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in…orange…on the front. He smiled brightly at her before tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Aren't you gonna take off you sweatshirt, Hinata-chan?" he pointed to her own gray attire with the word KONOHA emblazed in green lettering on the front.

"A-ano, i-it's alright N-naruto-kun."

"If you say so…" he replied skeptically, leaning over to wrestle a white ball out of the bag.

"Eep!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise as the ball was suddenly in her hands.

She peered over the top of it curiously, small hands on either side of it, as she looked at Naruto. He was smirking at her, his own orange ball at is feet, one foot to keep it steady.

"Let's get started…" he grinned.

Hinata was panting and breathing hard as she sat down. The damp grass was a welcome cushion against her aching backside. She groaned in pain as she collided with the ground, leaning back on her palms and wincing at the contact. Shakily she grasped her red water bottle, squeezing the liquid gratefully into her mouth…water never tasted so good. With a large gulp she wiped off the excess water on her chin with her arm. Her sweatshirt, she once wore, was now tied securely around her waist, exposing the white tank-top underneath it to the humid late-august air. Taking a deep breath she chanced a glance over at Naruto. He was sitting cross-legged next to her, and elbow resting on his knee as he looked her over with an amused expression. She smiled inwardly; knowing he was just as tired as he was by the way his chest rapidly rose and fell coupled with the beads of perspiration rolling down his face, plastering his bangs to his forehead.

"Tired Hinata-chan?" he commented rather than asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She merely took another swig of water in response before expelling another long bout of breath.

"H-how d-do you d-do this e-every d-day?" she gasped out, more from lack of breath than embarrassment despite the blush she was sure was coating her cheeks in their usual appearance.

"I guess I'm used to it!" he laughed heartily at the amazed expression in her eyes, "Come on." He told her, patting her shoulder gently, "Last exercise then let's clean up and go to the pool."

"S-sounds g-good to me N-naruto-kun." She relented, taking a final gulp of water before setting it reluctantly on the grass to follow him to the goalie box.

"Now," he told her passing her the white ball from earlier, "we're going to do some extreme shooting."

"E-ext-treme sh-shooting?" she asked in confusion.

"You're going to be blocking my shots." He told her proudly.

Her jaw slackened at the news. There was no way she'd be able to do that! He was a striker, and the team's leading scorer! He'd even mastered the Rasengan kick! Sure, he believed in her but surely he knew the extent of her abilities…didn't he? Grudgingly she walked into the goal, taking a position in the middle, enabling her to move either way in case he aimed in either direction.

"Ready, Hinata-chan?" he called to her from the penalty line.

"H-hai," she answered meekly.

She watched as he sent the ball flying with a strong kick from his left foot. It span towards her, intent on hitting the net. In an instant she was on top of it. She sat up panting to see a smiling Naruto watching her from his spot.

"That was great Hinata-chan!" he called to her, "Come on, we're going to be this for a while."

"H-hai," she called back happily, tossing the ball out to him with a strong throw.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Don't you need your gloves?" he asked her.

"Hai!" she called back to him.

Reaching into the pocket of her sweatshirt she managed to shake out two black and white gloves. Slipping them on carefully she crouched down into a ready stance…

"Alright Hinata-chan last one!" Naruto alerted her through the pouring rain.

Not too soon after they'd started shooting had the sky decided to relinquish its heavy burden upon the residents of Konoha. That had been roughly half an hour ago and the storm showed no signs of letting up. Hinata nodded to him, brushing her bare hands together once to attempt to shed off their watery coating. She'd long since abandoned the gloves as they were too bulky for her rather petite hands. Naruto nodded to her once before kicking the ball fiercely. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the kick. _'The Rasengan!'_ she thought in alarm as it sped towards her destructively, _'he knows that kick is unstoppable! NO! I have to try; he wouldn't do this if he didn't believe in me. Brute force is out of the question, this kick would snap your wrists; maybe if…'_ She lunged forward, hitting the ball with her palm to stop the spin before batting it quickly with the other, neither hand resting too long on the ball's slippery surface. She watched in awe as the object flew from her and span in the opposite direction towards Naruto, stopping halfway to him. He stared at her in surprise. She'd blocked the Rasengan, the unbeatable shot.

"H-hinata-chan?" he stuttered in surprise.

She stood there panting, the rain was soaking her, she was tired and sore but to Naruto he'd never seen anyone so strong.

"Way to go Hinata-chan!" he yelled running up to her and trapping her in a hug.

She squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact as he ran around carrying her and shouting praises. The only thing she was aware of was the way he was holding her. His face was practically pressed into her stomach, right under her…assets…while his arms encircle the small of her back. He of course, didn't realize their compromising position until he tripped, sending his face tumbling into her stomach as she let out a single 'meep'.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan." He praised her, pulling his face up so it hovered above hers.

At this point Hinata did what only she does, she fainted.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" he asked, shaking her shoulder gently, causing her head to loll slightly, "Only Hinata-chan," he muttered, shaking his head.

'_Sleep well, Hinata-chan,'_ he thought as he slid his hand under her legs while the other one supported her back,_ 'you deserve it.'_

With that he carried her back to the school while lightning raged over head…what would become from this single day…


	3. Chapter 3: prolouge 1

Naruto gazed lovingly at his wife as she lay, spread out in their bed. _His _wife, _their_ bed. Why did it sound so good? When was he so blessed as to receive her? Chuckling to himself he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to roll over slightly a mumble his name in a sigh. Her lips formed the most radiant smile while her face seemed to glow in the early morning light. His breath caught in his throat as a continued to admire her beauty as the dawn crept over Konoha. Smiling he brushed a few stray strands of indigo hair out of her face before forcing himself to turn away from her. Silently he walked to their bathroom, trying with all his will to keep his eyes from her. One look at her and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. Closing the door behind him he stripped his only article of clothing, his boxers, and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water shock him for an instant before it faded into a soothing heat. He leaned his head against the tile wall as the spray from the showerhead beat gently against his back.

'_Three months,'_ he repeated in his head. Three months until he became a father, three months until Hinata gave birth, three months until his son was born. He smiled to himself; he was going to be a father. Noticing the sudden drop in water pressure he decided to wash himself before exiting the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked back into their bedroom, his wife still resting, entangled in the white sheets, melding her, clad in her pajamas, with the light that flooded the room. Smiling he headed towards the closet, fishing out a pair of orange pants before turning to the dresser and rifling through the drawers before finally managing to fish out a green pair of boxers. Hell, he was always smiling these days, ever since he and Hinata had been married five years ago when they were twenty.

As he set them down his eyes came to rest on the bracelet on the dresser surface. His eyes softened as he picked it up and examined it. The one small piece of material that had started everything. He set it down gently, between three pictures.

One frame on the far right contained a picture of their wedding day. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was when he saw her walking down that aisle. Huge smiles were plastered to their faces as they face the camera, holding their entwined hands up to the photographer to clearly display the wedding bands resting on their fingers. He absentmindedly ran a finger over the band that was still resting peacefully on his finger.

The middle picture depicted them in high school. They were sitting on the edge of the fountain that had adorned the plaza-like space in the center of the high school campus. They were holding hands while Naruto flashed a toothy grin to Ino who was behind the camera, Hinata was blushing and giggling slightly, as her hand was in front of her mouth. It was a habit of hers to try and cover it when she was laughing, something he found to be quite cute. He chuckled as he recalled how directly after that an angry Iruka had stormed over and reprimanded him for some prank he had played earlier in the day.

The final picture was of _that_ night. The night they had gotten together and he had gained a person to love and love him in return. They were standing on a bridge over a small stream, surrounded by gardens of flowers and exotic plants. A single lamp on either end of the red structure bathed the ground in a soft glow while the moon illuminated the water and sky alike. He and Hinata stood intertwined in each other's embrace. His fox mask from the festival had been pushed to the side of his head as he leaned in to kiss her. He had worn a black yukata and pants, an orange vest bearing the Uzumaki crest resting proudly on his shoulders. What he remembered the most was his precious wife as he cradled her in his arms. Her intoxicating scent of lavender and lilacs drew him to her soft pink lips and caring pale eyes. Her dark lustrous mane had been drawn back into a bun, her butterfly mask hanging loosely in her small soft hands. Her curvy frame was hidden from view in a flowing black kimono decorated by silver butterflies and tied together with a navy obi. She was breathtaking and from that moment on he knew he'd always love her.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture he turned around only to be met with a peck on the lips and a quick embrace.

"Morning, Hina-hime," he greeted her, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Good morning Naru-kitsune," she giggled back, on hand resting on her swollen stomach.

He knew she loved to give him that name for his prankster personality.

"I have a surprise for you today hime," he teased her.

"Really kitsune?" she questioned dramatically.

"Mhmm…but you only get it after breakfast,"

"That's not fair," she pretended to pout, crossing her arms over her belly as best she could.

"You'll see," he played along, grinning happily at her.

"Fine. I guess I'll go take a shower then." She was still pouting as she stomped over to the bathroom.

Laughing and shaking his head Naruto dressed in his chosen attire, leaving out the shirt for now and made his way to a small desk on the other side of the room. Pulling out the chair and sitting down he shifted through a pile of papers momentarily before he began to write, hearing the shower kick on in the background. Contentedly he began to write, he knew it wasn't quite finished yet but it wouldn't hurt to show it to her beforehand. _'Hopefully she doesn't kill me when she realizes I've been using her old diary for help with this,'_ he chuckled as he pulled out the tattered purple book. He rested the pen-tip to the paper and began the story of how it all started…

Please excuse the shortness of this clip.

I'm having trouble deciding what the prologue should be for my story and I am asking you the readers to tell me, after I submit all three options which should be the official prologue to my full story of the life of naruto and hinata.

I'm also having trouble coming up with a title for the series so ideas are greatly appreciated, the person who comes up with the winning title after it is chosen from my five favorites in another vote will receive credit.

Votes and ideas can be sent to me through reviews.

Your support will be greatly appreciated.

-jamie260


	4. Chapter 4: prolouge 2

'_Where is she?'_ he thought miserably as he wandered down the empty sidewalk.

People walked by hime every day; important people, friends, family, lovers, criminals. Every day he passed these people, yet only one constantly strayed though his thoughts. Soft pale lavender eyes, flowing indigo hair, flawless moonlit skin, and a smile with all the warmth and love she could ever possess…_ 'Hinata.'_ He hadn't seen her since their graduation. He felt the familiar ache in his chest as he remembered that day. _'Eight years…'_ he recounted. Eight years since he was able to hold her, kiss her, inhale her sweet fragrance; but she was gone now. _'Probably still in America,'_ he remembered bitterly.

He opened the door to his apartment. Still lost in his thoughts he hung his coat by the door, slipping off his shoes before stepping onto the wood floors. His actions were quick and soundless as he prepared himself a bowl of ramen. Carrying the steaming cup he recounted the day he'd found out she'd left. They were supposed to meet that day. Everything had been arranged, it was all very simple. He would come to pick her up at her house; they were then going to go out to a nice dinner together before attending the winter festival. He would hold her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. But she wasn't there. _'Why weren't you there?'_ he wanted to scream the question, and end his pain, he would find the answer.

He leaned against the railing of his bedroom balcony, looking down into the street below. The road was almost completely empty, except for a few people doing last minute shopping before the oncoming storm. He sighed to himself, eating a mouthful of ramen slowly. Swallowing he ran over what happened over the past years. He'd graduated high school, fell in love, attended college, lost the one person he loved with all his being, continued college despite growing difficulties, used all his spare time searching for his love, graduated college, became a cop hoping to find her, became one of Konoha's top cops with a rapidly spreading reputation all the while longing for Hinata. However, in recent months he'd started to lose faith he'd ever find her. _'I just want to see her again. Oh, Kami, I want to tell her one last time.'_

Sighing he tossed his ramen cup, with practiced aim, into a dumpster in an alley across the street. Nobody bothered to look; anybody who went down the small side street undoubtedly knew who lived there. He chuckled to himself as he revisited how he'd managed to do that. He still remembered how he'd climbed on the balcony railing, balancing as best he could and shouted to all within earshot who he was. Smiling he rested one foot on the railing, crossing his arms in front of his chest before yelling as loud as he could, "I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE GREATEST COP IN KONOHA!"

It felt good to let out some energy. He chuckled to himself as a few people looked up at him with confused or otherwise annoyed expressions on their faces. As he busied himself with observing the reactions of passerby to his spontaneous outburst one face made him stop completely. His heart practically leaped out of his chest as his gaze rested on one person in particular. They were looking around in confusion, trying to find the source of the disturbance, their hair fluttering in the wind. _'H-her hair,'_ it was the feature that had caught his attention in the first place. It was indigo. The long curtain of dark hair swayed slightly, blowing into her face as she pushed it back.

As soon as he saw her eyes he froze. They were graced with a pale lavender color while her cheeks contained a rosy color to them. He turned and ran. He ran through his apartment, only stopping to hastily pull on his shoes and a coat, just barely managing to shut the door behind him. _'Please, please let it be you,'_ he thought as ran into the street, the rain starting to pour down on the city, but he didn't care; he had to know. His shoes slapped the pavement as he searched for her through the thickening sheet of rain. He reached out his arm to touch her as he drew closer, but she was walking farther and farther away. _'Is it really you...?'_

"Hinata!" he called out.

The figure stopped turning around to face him, the long indigo hair, lavender eyes wide in surprise, a single word escaping her mouth as he slowed to a stop in front of her.

"N-naruto-k-kun,"

"Hinata-chan," he breathed slowly, as if she would fade at any moment. He reached out a tentative hand to brush some hair from her face.

"Naruto-kun," she wrapped him in an embrace.

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent once again. _'She smells the same as she did then…'_ he hugged her tightly. _'I'm not letting you go, never again. I love you…Hinata-chan…'_

He pulled back regretfully to stare into her tear-filled gaze. In one swift motion he brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. At first she tensed, but then melted into the tender embrace, moving her arms to encircle his neck. Soon they parted, more in need for air and the sudden awareness of the thunder crashing overhead through the pouring rain. Even through all of it she was still his Hinata. She looked exactly the same as she had _that_ day, when he first saw her…_that_ day…

**Here it is the second prologue. I know it's kinda short and sad but it has a happy ending. When I first came up with the idea for the story I imagined them meeting a different way, I'm not going to say it just yet cause I don't want to ruin the whole storyline but anyways if the readers would like to know what the second version is I can upload it as the third prologue option.**

**Please remember to vote after I have given all the options and I'd like to thank naruhina-fanboy-devlin for the first title suggestion, though I need five more before I can open them for votes.**

**Thank you for your support and patience.**

**-jamie260**


End file.
